


The Last Stand of Hana Song

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Not Happy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: She's faced hackers, she's faced gamers. She's faced omnics of all size, but up against Godzilla, Hana's reached her limit.





	The Last Stand of Hana Song

Hana Song was many things, depending on who one asked. To some, she was a star actress, staring in many movies that earned her millions of fans. To others, she was a national hero, ready to put her life on the line for all to see, streaming her combat sorties and never being afraid to charge into the fray.

But now, Hana Song was terrified for her life.

The giant omnic that had been plaguing her nation for years was dead. _Dead_. When the corpse had washed ashore one morning, the entire nation was sent into a panic. They wanted to know what on earth could kill an omnic so big, Hana herself was demanding answers every morning. The answer she got had South Korea shaken to the core.

Godzilla.

The name sent shivers down her spine. She remembered hearing stories about the King of the Monsters from her grandparents, hushed tones of ruined cities, burning countries, and the cries of thousands in despair. When they said that Godzilla would come back one day, she never believed them. Godzilla had been gone for almost 100 years, there’s no way he was still alive. And yet the impossible happened, and Hana found herself protecting her country against a threat far larger than any omnic could ever hope to be.

Stepping into the hanger of her brand new mech, Hana stared up silently at the glinting synthetic diamond plating of Mechagodzilla. They had repurposed it as much as they could, but her superiors had told her that it had last seen service in _1992_ , and it was on loan from Japan. It was the only weapon they had against Godzilla they could muster up, so focused were they on the omnics that they never even considered the idea that Godzilla would ever come back to their shores.

She walked confidently over towards the elevator. Various personnel and planners saluted her on the way, but she didn’t return their salutes this time. She had to look collected and cool, vastly aware that unlike her previous sorties, this might very well be her last.

“D.Va.” Her commander greeted, and for him she did snap into a salute. “At ease, I can tell your tense.”

She rolled her eyes and punched the button on the elevator to take them up to Mechagodzilla’s cockpit. “And why shouldn’t I be? This isn’t an omnic, sir. This is _Godzilla._ I’ve seen the footage.”

His bobbed his head and gave her a sharp look. “Then you know I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if I didn’t think you could do it. You’re MEKA’s best pilot, and you’ve seen more combat sorties than everyone else combined. If anyone can ward Godzilla off, you can.”

Hana sighed through her nose, painfully aware that the commander didn’t even try to entertain the idea that they could kill Godzilla. The heavens only knew how strong the King of the Monsters was between his last appearance and now. If he could kill the omnic…

“Nonetheless, your usual eyes in the sky won’t be available. We’ve asked Overwatch to help us with that endeavor.” Hana raised an eyebrow at her commander, and the elevator jolted to a stop. “Winston will be on comm with you, he’s currently tracking Godzilla’s movements and he’ll keep tabs on the battle.”

Hana slipped her helmet on and walked to the small entry port in Mechagodzilla’s head. “Hana.” He called out. She turned her head towards him. “Good luck.”

She grinned widely, putting on a mask of false bravado and shooting him a peace sign. “I don’t _need_ luck when I have skill. Godzilla’s going down.”

Stepping into the cockpit, Hana sat herself down and looked over the controls. She could hear the sky dome opening and the ships lifting Mechagodzilla off the ground and towards the shore. This machine was barely mobile and unsuited for close combat, to even move it would have to use its jet thrusters. She would have to rely on its superior firepower in order to drive Godzilla away.

Flicking the switches on, she checked over the weapons. Spiral Grenades, Laser Eyes, Paralysis and Tranq Missiles, Mega-Buster Ray, and the shock anchors. The old machine hummed to life, the systems diagnostics turning green. Her comm system beeped and she tapped the side of her helmet. “Talk to me, you’re live on the air.”

“Miss Song, it’s a pleasure to be working with you.” The deep timbre of Overwatch’s ape sounded in her ears. “I have a friend who’s a fan of your streams.”

She smirked a little. “Tell you what big guy, when we make it out of this, I’ll get you an autograph. Free of charge. What’s the situation on Godzilla? Mechagodzilla doesn’t have any advanced computers for that sort of thing, only outward sensors in case the main cameras go down.”

Winston sighed through the comm, and D.Va gripped the ancient controls tightly. “He’s almost at the shore. By the time you get there, he’ll have surfaced. Be careful Miss Song, Mechagodzilla might be able to protect you from his radiation for a while, but if-“

“Yeah yeah, there’s a pretty big risk involved.” She rolled her eyes, uncaring that she was rude in cutting him off, he didn’t need to help her be nervous. “And listen, call me Hana, alright? Miss Song is too formal for this.”

She could almost hear the gorilla smile through the comm. “Then call me Winston.”

The choppers thumped loudly in Hana’s ears as Mechagodzilla’s outward cameras flared up. The shores roughly beat against the sand as the titanic machine touched down, flexing its fingers slowly and waiting with bated breath. The wait was the worst part.

Spines smashed through the surface, and Mechagodzilla’s radioactivity warning spiked. “He’s coming Hana, be on your guard.”

Her breath caught in her throat when the waves swelled up. A giant shadow loomed underneath the water before it all came crashing down and splashing harmlessly against Mechagodzilla’s feet. Dark charcoal grey scales were highlighted from the blue sky, ivory claws flexed powerfully, and sharp amber eyes bore down at his old foe. Godzilla marched onshore, the mud and sand shifting and caving easily under the Monster King’s weight. Opening his mouth, rows of jagged teeth could be seen lining the behemoth’s mouth and he let out an earth-quaking roar. Hana’s hands were trembling, staring in awe at Godzilla.

“He’s here.” She breathed out, eyes never wavering. “He’s really here.”

Godzilla stopped, his big meaty tail swaying back and forth. He stared down Mechagodzilla, and neither monster or machine moved. Hana’s heart was thumping wildly in her ears, until she couldn’t stand the stalemate anymore and opened fire with the Mega-Buster Ray, the multicolored beam slamming into Godzilla’s chest and forcing the King to stumble back, screeching in pain as the eye lasers kicked in, sparks flying as Godzilla’s spines flashed blue.

“Hana! Godzilla’s charging his atomic breath, brace for impact!”

She grunted out harshly when the blue beam of atomic energy slammed into Mechagodzilla’s chest. Sparks were sent flying everywhere as the mech was shoved back by the force, the old synthetic diamond armor barely holding on. Flipping a panel up, she slammed her fist down to launch the spiral grenade, the swirling cone of energy exploding against Godzilla’s chest, a trumpeting howl of anguish coming from the King of the Monsters.

“Keep it up Hana.” She mumbled to herself, jerking Mechagodzilla’s controls so it’s thrusters roared to life, lifting the machine off the ground as the Mega-Buster Ray and Eye Lasters rained down on Godzilla, paralyzer missiles slamming against the monster’s hide. Godzilla spasmed and jerked, screeching in pain as another spiral grenade detonated against his face, sending blood and teeth flying, flooring Godzilla. A cloud of dirt and dust flying up.

“You’re doing it Hana!” Winston cheered, but Hana’s brow furrowed. There was no way Godzilla would stay down for more than a few seconds. There was a brief flash of blue before another atomic breath crashed against Mechagodzilla’s chest, smoke pouring from the ancient machine’s chest and forcing it to take a few wobbly steps back.

“Chest is getting pretty damaged!” Hana called out, warning signs flashing in the cockpit. “The synthetic armor can only take a couple more hits before she’s completely toast.” Another spiral grenade was launched that went wide, erupting against the beach in a gigantic shower of debris. Godzilla bellowed angrily, charging forward. “Deploying shock anchors!”

“Wait Hana, no!” Winston’s warning came too late, and the shock anchors embedded themselves into Godzilla just as the behemoth closed the gap between him and Mechagodzilla, thousands of volts of electricity were pumped into Godzilla, who shrieked in agony and clawed desperately at Mechagodzilla’s head, sparks flying as one of the eye lasers was shredded by a claw.

“Hana, the shock anchors have a major flaw! They have a blowback!” Her eyes widened in horror, before the electrical energies doubled back and shredded through Mechagodzilla. Hana screamed in agony as the electricity raced through her body through the controls, the machine spasming and jerking violently before she could switch it off and fire a Mega-Buster Ray, the beam exploding against Godzilla’s shoulder and driving the King of the Monsters back.

Hana’s vision swam, her brain felt fried and her movement felt sluggish. “That…was unpleasant.” She slurred, swaying a little as she tried to keep Godzilla in focus.

“Hana, Hana are you alright!?”

She snorted, leaning back as the world began to right itself again. “I’ll be fine Winston, just a little shock.” Shaking her head, she gripped the controls tightly, and grinned. “In fact, I feel better than ever-AGH!”

A deafening explosion cut Hana off, and she was thrown around violently in her chair as Mechagodzilla toppled over. Her helmet sent flying off as she desperately took an assessment of the damage. “Right arm’s gone.” She stated flatly, the rocket thrusters picking the ancient machine off the ground and righting itself. “Armor’s going fast, Winston, I don’t think I can hold out much longer in this old thing.”

The ape sounded grim. “We have to think of something to drive Godzilla back towards the sea. If you fall here…South Korea is doomed.”

The sea…Hana could see the waves rolling in past Godzilla. She wouldn’t be able to drive him back through brute force alone, Mechagodzilla was too old to sustain that much firepower without shutting down completely. Her eyes drifted down towards the G-Crusher and Shock Anchors, which were still working despite nearly frying the systems.

“Winson, I have an idea. You aren’t going to like it though. Firing Plasma Grenade!”

Another massive beam of energy thundered out of Mechagodzilla, the ground in front of Godzilla exploding in a geyser of dirt and sand. Maneuvering the mechanical doppelganger as quickly as she could, she strafed around Godzilla and placed herself behind the monster. “Deploying Shock Anchors and G-Crusher!”

“Hana, what are you doing!?”

Hana smirked, watching the cables dig into Godzilla’s skin. “Driving him towards the sea.”

Rockets blasting at full speed, Mechagodzilla soon engaged in a fierce tug-of-war against Godzilla, the king’s feet digging into the sands at he howled in confusion, slowly being dragged towards the ocean. Godzilla’s spines lit up, and Hana quickly fired off a Mega-Buster Ray just as Godzilla fired an atomic breath. The two beams collided against each other, a thundering explosion rocking both machine and monster from the power, and Hana’s ears rang from the noise it made. Pushing Mechagodzilla to its absolute limit, she finally dragged Godzilla into the waters, aware that the thrusters had died out. With a gigantic crash, Mechagodzilla began to fall into the sea.

Winston sounded distraught. “Hana, you can’t do this! Mechagodzilla wasn’t made for underwater combat in the 90s, there’s no way it can survive much longer in it’s current condition.”

Hana watched as the light from the sun sprinkled in from the surface. The water looked oddly calm to her as Mechagodzilla and Godzilla sank to the dark depths of the ocean floor below. The light soon faded away, replaced only by the blackness of the ocean and the sounds of groaning metal.

Winston sounded desperate now, and Hana couldn’t blame him. She would probably sound just as desperate if she wasn’t so sure this was the only way to save her country, her home. “Hana, please don’t do this. You’ll…”

“I know Winston.” The shock anchors groaned, and Mechagodzilla jerked, before it was being dragged across the ocean floor. “Trust me, this is the only way.” She flipped a few switches, the lights on Mechagodzilla’s head pierced through the blackness of the water, and she could see Godzilla swimming around the machine, yanking himself free of the chords.

“Just one good shot, and I can drive him off…” She mumbled, leaning in a little. She didn’t have a targeting system, if she wanted to hit the spiral grenade she had to rely on her own instincts. Taking a deep breath, Hana remembered back to when she was just a gamer livestreaming, back to the days where the biggest threat she had to face was a small omnic force. Closing her eyes, she took a deep calming breath. It was a simpler time back then, when she thought it was fun to pilot a giant mech and stomp around a city.

Now she had to save South Korea from a much worse face.

She opened her eyes and fired the spiral grenade.

The flash of light could be seen for miles, and Hana was blinded by the brilliance overshadowing the darkness, Mechagodzilla’s metal groaned ominously and she could feel the metals bending under the pressure, water was starting to spill into the cockpit now. Her head was starting to swim again, Mechagodzilla’s limited oxygen was already running out. “I think I got him.”

A flash of blue tore through the darkness, and she gripped the controls before an atomic breath crashed into Mechagodzilla’s body. The machine’s eyes were dimming, and Hana watched in horror as the outer cameras started to give out. Cursing, she unleashed every available scrap of power she could on where Godzilla was. The Mega-Buster Ray, the remaining eye laser, the paralysis and tranq missiles were fired in a gigantic onslaught of power. She screamed out, pushing Mechagodzilla forward, using its limited mobility to drift forward and collide with a wounded Godzilla, sending both of them smashing against the ocean floor.

Winston’s distant voice could be heard as the hatch to the cockpit burst open, water pouring in as Mechagodzilla finally lost power. Hana slumped in her seat, grinning madly at the ape’s cries. “Godzilla is moving away from South Korea’s shores, Hana you’ve done it! Hang in there! Help is coming!”

Her breathing was ragged; the air had run out. She tilted her chin up as the water flowed up past her lips and nostrils. She kept her eyes open and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Hana Song floated there in the cockpit of Mechagodzilla, dead. She would never be able to enjoy the momentous victory she had achieved for South Korea, but she would forever be immortalized as a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019! Gonna kick the new year off with a bang, with more a Godzilla crossover! Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
